warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dragonofelder
Welcome to my talk page! Leave a message if you need anythng, and I will get back to you. Happy Editing! Space Hornets Your recent article, Space Hornets, was tagged for being under our three paragraph length requirement and for lacking sufficient categorization. If you have any questions ask me or another member of the community.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'Victory is to survive']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'and death is defeat!']] 19:36, September 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Space Hornets Space Hornets_SP.jpg|Space Hornets Shoulder Pauldron with Chapter iconography Space Hornet_Astartes.jpg|Space Hornets Chapter Colour Scheme RE: Answers Space Hornets Veteran Pic Space Hornets Additional Artwork Space Hornets_Banner 2.png|Space Hornets Chapter Banner Space Hornet_Astartes 2.jpg|Space Hornets Tactical Marine - updated Space Hornet_Mk VI.jpg|Space Hornets Sergeant, Tactical Squad Note: Hornet icon on left greave indicates sergeant rank. Honeycomb border on shoulder pauldrons. Honeycomb pattern on right vambrace assumed to be kill markings Space Hornets_Apothecary.jpg|Space Hornets Apothecary Table of Organisation Space Hornet Termi Pic Black Adders Artwork Black Adders_SP.png|Black Adders Chapter iconography Black Adders_Astartes 2.jpg|Black Adders Colour Scheme FYI on talk pages please sign your name off with the four tildes (~~~~). Dunno what's so hard about it.— NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 01:08, February 20, 2017 (UTC) RE: Deleted article It had failed to meet wikia rules regarding proof-reading. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:10, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Decius Tracker Deletion Proofreading is to examine something for spelling and grammatical errors - which the article had a number of - and yes if the problems were corrected the quality issue tag would be removed. --Imposter101 (talk) 23:03, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey Dragon, just wanted to give you the heads up that the RP has started and the threads are now up. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:33, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Dread Echoes Ideas Hey Dragonofelder, In case you didn't see my message on your Sandbox talk page...thought I'd throw a couple ideas your way. Since your Chapter primarily uses echolocation as a means to 'see' when on the field of battle, and since you mention that they "...removing any image displays from their armour and equipment in favour of noise-based one", I thought perhaps, that this has enabled to Dread Echoes Astartes to communicate far better through the use of their 'echo-cant' than with mere words, thus, they Chapter would rarely use their conventional battlecry. I also thought it would be cool to do a modified helmet with no optic lenses! It would definitely be visually unique. With their silent, coordinated movements, along with their blank-faced helms, all of this would contribute to their otherworldly image, inspiring fear in their enemies and unnerving respect amongst their allies. Just food for thought. I'll throw up a rough draft soon. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K WikiFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 20:43, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Dread Echo Visual Ideas Thought I'd throw some logo ideas at ya. Which one do you like? Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 20:55, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Bat Logo 1.png|Logo 1 Bat Logo 2.png|Logo 2 - I'm partial to this one myself. Bat Logo 3.png|Logo 3 Bat Logo 4.png|Logo 4 Dread Echoes_Astartes 2.jpg|Dread Echoes Astartes - possible appearance Note: Absence of optical lenses on helm. Minimalmist markings on armour. Dark colours in keeping with stealthy heritage Couple More Dread Echoes Ideas Hey Dragonfelder, here's a couple more designs I did for the helmets. Let me know what you think? Algrim Whitefang, WH40K WikiFanon Humble Adept (talk) 21:02, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Dread Echoes Helmet 2.png|The distinctive blank-faced Risum pattern Helmet commonly used by the Dread Echoes Chapter. Note: Distinct lack of optic lenses adds to their overall otherworldliness. Skull on foreheard denotes a Sergeant Dread Echoes_Officer Helm Variant.png|Dread Echoes officer variant helmet. Note: Distinctive bat-ear assembly, believed to contain a directional vox array for sending silent commands using Echo-Speak over long distances over the battlefield. Also believed to possess a telescopic high-grain antenna for receiving commands from higher RE: Helmets Sorry about Flux Quote Sorry, my computer hates this wikia and doen't like me doing anything involing articles. It does werid things alot. Orkiod Inqusitor (talk) 22:27, June 5, 2017 (UTC) sure Primarch11 19:23, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Corpse Screams Art Corpse Screams_SP.png|Corpse Screams armorial with corrupted Chaos iconography Corpse Screams Chaos Marine.png|A Corpse Screams Traitor Astartes Flux and Phobions Would Flux and the Phobions be to work together? Thanks Orkiod Inqusitor (talk) 04:37, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Knights Optimum Hey, Sorry for the extremely late reply. With regards to the Knights Optimum, changing them to a 7th Founding Chapter would probably be best, though if you're simply going for an early Founding, then anything strictly after the 2nd (excluding 5th and 6th) will do. As for leaving the Unforgiven, I don't know enough about Dark Angels and their successors to know whether or not this is possible, but my uneducated assumption is that it is. Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 08:06, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Sons of Russ Chapters Hey Dragonofelder, I think it's an excellent idea to bring back your Kepher Hounds and make 'em a Primaris Chapter. Always saw some cool potential with these guys, and thought that they should be utilised in some form. Now that we have the Ultima Founding, they can finally be brought into the limelight. Some advice..ensure you take a look at the map of the Great Rift and the current state of the galaxy. As you'll notice a good portion of it goes right through the center of the galactic map from the Eye of Terror all the way to the Eastern Fringe. I would suggest, perhaps, making your Chapter a fleet-based Chapter for the time being; more mobile, not tied down to any one world, don't have to deal with Imperial politics, ect. But keep in mind, you can totally make a Chapter home world. I would just place it somewhere to the edge of the Segmentum Obscurus, to help take the fight to the Forces of Chaos. Would make both an excellent recruiting ground for potential Astartes, as well as a great place to stage various strike forces and campaigns against Chaos. Also, I had an idea that I wanted to run by you. As you may or may not know, both myself (Dusk Howlers), my brother Achilles Prime (Crimson Prowlers), and Urthan (Dawn's Wolves) are all currently working on similar Space Wolf-themed Primaris Chapters. My proposal - to create an unofficial collective made up of Ulitma Founding Space Wolves' Successor Chapters, all of which are of like-mind and temperament, to wage an eternal war against the Traitor Legions and those who would make truck with the Ruinous Powers. These Primaris Successor Chapters were basically created as one of the first of many Successors; a whole line of descendant Fenrisian Chapters - the 'Sons of Russ' - capable of carving out a star empire the size of Ultramar. This is the vision: to be powerful enough to encircle the Eye of Terror completely, to prevent the Traitor Legions from daring to leave it ever again. I wanted to know would you like to be a part of this collective? Also, if you don't mind, I would like to make some artwork for Chapter which I'll have done in a few days. So stay tuned. Just let me know if you need anything. Talk to ya later! Øjar va Russ! Leman Russ! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 21:07, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Kelpher's Hunters Art Kelpher Hounds SP.png|Kelpher's Hunters' armorial with chapter iconography Kelpher's Hunters Primaris.png|Kelpher's Hunters chapter appearance RE: SoR Ideas Hey Dragonfelder, Yeah man, sounds good to me. I take it, one of the character in question that supported this plan, in none other than one of your first Primaris for your Chapter? ;-) Yeah, go ahead and do a write up in your Chapter article about this and I'll be sure to add it to the SoR Article. Keep them ideas flowing.. Øjar va Russ! Leman Russ! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 23:34, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Knights Optimum yes you can leave the Unforgiven but but this means that you will be cut off from all Unforgiven and be a part of the Forgotten which are Unforgiven who have done something like not following orders from dark angels when regarding the Fallen. Hope this clear things up for you The Last Flare 00:23, August 16, 2017 (UTC) About images I'm sorry it took me this long to answer. Images which don't adhere our current image policy are being removed slowly but surely. If you wish to upload, or save your uploaded images, please follow the instructions laid out in image policy. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 10:29, September 30, 2018 (UTC)